Fanon:Der Countdown zum Untergang
Willkommen im zweiten der beiden Zwischenzyklen (Z-Zyklen). Die Zwischenzyklen bestehen aus einer ganzen Serie, und fallen deswegen etwas länger aus als normal. Anstatt sie also in vier oder fünf Teile aufzuspalten, kommt hier die geballte Ladung. Wegen des (ergonomisch gesehen) unvorteilhaften Designs der Internetseiten empfehlen sich alle zehn bis zwanzig Minuten kleine Pausen. Wer die beiden Z-Zyklen überspringen will ist hier richtig; wer zum anderen Z-Zyklus will klickt hier. Hierrüber kommt man zum Beginn des zweiten Zyklus und mit diesem Link kommt man zu einer kleinen Kurzgeschichte. Dies sind Kurzgeschichten und Einblicke in einzelne Tage. Ereignisse die vor oder nach diesen kurzen Einblicken passieren, werden entweder noch in dieser kleinen Geschichte oder im letzten Zyklus erwähnt. Mass Effect - Little Stories Der Countdown zum Untergang Drei Wochen waren mittlerweile seit der Zerstörung der Kollektorenbasis vergangen. Marié Phoenixclaw kämpfte immer noch mit Alpträumen. Sie und der engere Teil ihrer Crew, also alle die sie selbst angeworben hatte und zu denen sie eine engere Beziehung besaß, waren mittlerweile auf einige Kolonien und Gebiete verteilt worden. Zum Rest hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr, die meisten sind entweder noch in psychiatrischer Behandlung oder hatten sich in die Handelsallianz versetzen lassen. So kam es, dass sich Raos Tenkin alias Skullface und Raek’a gerade auf einer Trainingsreise befanden. Dr. Enriya Thanoptis war in der Delta-Kolonie um dort mit einen kleinen Team bis jetzt unentdeckte Artefakte zu bergen. Mistral befand sich im Atlantis-Komplex und forschte irgendwas. Phoenixclaw selbst saß mit Silver in Barcelona und durchkämmte abwechselnd die Datenbanken des Masterminds und die der Föderation. Sie ahnte mittlerweile, dass sie zwar wieder auf ein Raumschiff kam, aber nie wieder eins befehligen würde. Da sie sich mittlerweile auch keinem Militär mehr angehörig fühlte, ignorierte sie es inzwischen, wenn jemand sie mit „Commander“ anredete. In der Nacht schaute sie vom Dach aus in den Himmel, zum erleuchteten Wing-Tower oder zur Sagrada Família. „Wie geht’s?“, fragte Silver an einem die Abende, wo sie ihn in ihre Wohnung ließ und er praktisch nur zuschaute, wie sie sich mit der Gestensteuerung abmühte. „Mehr schlecht als recht. Ich möchte endlich Gewissheit haben, ob ich von Techtron nochmal ein Schiff bekomme. Er kann mir doch einfach sagen, dass er das nicht will, dann such ich mir irgendwas, aber einfach so rumsitzen und auf Abruf bereit sein? Das macht mich fertig.“, jammerte Phoenixclaw und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, dann schloss sie das Terminal und gab Silver das neuste Glass-Tab von Wing. Dieser schaute verwundert drauf. „Das gibt es mittlerweile auch im Citadel-Gebiet, nicht wahr? Die Allianz hat ja angeblich eine Großbestellung gemacht und mit einen Schlag kamen etliche anderen Spezies hinzu.“ „Ja. Wing verkauft diese Serie in die ganze Galaxie, und das war nicht mal geplant. Aber schau mal auf den Artikel.“ „Hm... Tja, nicht jeder hat so viel Glück wie du. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn, die Normandy SR-2 und seinen Spectre-Titel einsacken.“, meinte Silver belustigt. „Das du darüber lachen kannst war mir klar. So gesehen hab ich es besser getroffen, ja. Zumal Hackett darauf beharrt, dass nur Shepard zurück sei und die Behauptung eines zweiten wiedergekehrten Commanders Quatsch ist. Aber: Shepard hat noch ein Schiff. Sollte er von der Allianz reaktiviert werden, was wahrscheinlich passiert wenn die Reaper tatsächlich kommen und all den Ignoranten in den Arsch treten, wird er es wieder bekommen. Ich dagegen sitz momentan hier fest.“ „Hey, genau wie ich.“ „Wieso eigentlich bist du mit mir nach Barcelona gekommen? Du hättest überall deinen Urlaub machen können.“ „Mich hat‘s halt auch zu den Wurzeln gezogen. Es gibt sogar einen Begriff für uns beide: Wurzel-Altairs. Wir sind zwar nicht als Altairs geboren worden, stammen aber aus ihrem alten Gebiet. Somit dürften wir vielleicht sogar entfernte Blutsverwandte auf den Stationen oder Kolonien haben.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte und nahm ihm das Glass-Tab weg. „Apropos Hackett. Hast du von ihm wieder was gehört oder liest du die Informationen aus der Zeitung raus?“ „Gehört? Wie man’s nimmt. Er bat mich einige Tage nach der Beschlagnahmung der Normandy zu einem kleinen Gespräch in eine Zweigstelle der Allianz hier in Barcelona. Als ich dort ankam war pure Hektik, da die noch nie einen so wichtigen Admiral dort hatten. Er fragte mich, ob die Normandy wieder in wing’sche Hände gehen sollte, beziehungsweise von Wing auf deren Stand zurückgebracht werden soll. Desweiteren wollte er mich tatsächlich für die Allianz abwerben. Natürlich meinte ich, dass das Schiff besser in wing’scher Hand sein sollte, aber als ich dann mit Techtron darüber sprach, lehnte er es ab, da die Normandy dann ergo auch in der Star Alliance fliegen müsste. Nochmal ein so wichtiges Schiff an die Allianz ausleihen wollte er nicht. Die Allianz hat das Schiff jetzt trotzdem als „Leihgabe“ bekommen. Es wird von Allianz- und Wing-Technikern auf den aktuellen Stand der Verteidigungstechnik gebracht. Mal sehen wo das hinführt.“ „Aber du bist nicht zurück zur Allianz gegangen, oder?“ „Spinn ich? Aktuell bin ich in einer Phase, in der mal nichts um mich herum explodiert. Ich möchte, dass das solange wie möglich andauert.“ „Gut. Dann gibt es etwas, was ich sagen muss.“, fing Silver an und ging zu ihr hin. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. „Techtron hat uns angeboten in die Star Alliance einzutreten. Wir waren bis jetzt eigentlich Mitglieder von Projekt Phoenix. Da dieses Projekt aber mit der Zerstörung der Kollektorenbasis abgeschlossen wurde, waren wir praktisch arbeitslos. Ich habe zugestimmt. Hat er dir auch schon ein solches Angebot gemacht?“ „Du redest von „wir“. Meinst du damit die anderen?“ „Ja. Bis auf Marak, der sich momentan noch nicht gemeldet hat, weiß ich von allen, dass sie zugestimmt haben. Die meisten, und auch ich, denken, dass du so etwas auch zugestimmt hast.“ Phoenixclaw stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Tut mir leid. Bis jetzt hab ich noch kein solches Angebot erhalten. Ich glaube eher, dass Techtron mich entweder ausmustern will oder für etwas anderes braucht.“ Silver wurde kurz still und schien nachzudenken. „Oh… Dann war ich vielleicht zu vorschnell…“ „Scheinbar. Aber schön, dass du…“ „Sra Phoenixclaw. Ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten. Master Techtron versucht sie schon die ganze Zeit über anzurufen.“, grätschte EVI-Stimme dazwischen. „Lass mich raten, seine Anrufe sind der Nachtsperre zum Opfer gefallen?“ „Genau.“ „Ok, stell ihn durch. Silver geh mal ein bisschen nach links.“, wies Phoenixclaw an. Das Terminal von vorhin öffnete sich wieder. „Ah gut. Endlich erreiche ich Sie. Ein Manko unserer Programmierung, es wird immer nur die galaktische Standartzeit, nicht aber die lokale Zeit angezeigt. Ist ja auch egal. Haben Sie eine Ahnung warum ich Sie kontaktiere?“, fragte Techtron, wobei sich Phoenixclaw mittlerweile mit seinen fragenden Sätzen arrangiert hatte. „Nein Sir, außer es hat was mit den Datenbanken zu tun.“ „Nein, hat es nicht. Bitte kommen Sie in zwei Tagen zur Leviathan-Station. EVI wird sich um den Rest kümmern.“ „Ok. Äh, Sir. Ich habe vorhin erfahren, dass Sie Flight Commander Metal das Angebot der Eingliederung in die Star Alliance gemacht haben. Bekomme ich so ein Angebot auch oder bleibe ich außen vor?“, fragte sie ein kleinwenig unsicher. „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Aria Reshanta.“, beendete Techtron. „Hat ja viel gebraucht.“, meinte Silver gleich. „So sieht’s aus. Leviathan-Station… Leviathan-Station. Von der hab ich doch neulich erst gelesen.“, sprach Phoenixclaw in Gedanken. „Das ist die wichtigste Werft von Wing. Dort werden fast 60% aller Fregatten und 50% aller Kreuzer gebaut.“ „Seltsam. EVI hat mir gerade gezeigt, dass noch eine zweite Person einen kleinen Transit zur Leviathan-Station bekommen hat.“ „Oh, und wer?“ „Du. Die Aurora Ascendant wird uns morgen dorthin bringen. Das heißt wir beide sehen uns morgen um 13 Uhr am Port Espacial intergalàctic de Catalunya. Komm nicht zu spät.”, meinte sie belustigt. Silver wandte sich zum gehen und meinte kurz bevor er die Tür zumachte: „Ich bin bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal zu spät gewesen!“ „Und hättest dadurch den Abflug der SSV Blackbird fast verpasst. Wäre schon peinlich gewesen, wenn dein Bruder wegen dir hätte wenden müssen.“, konterte Phoenixclaw. Silver wollte noch etwas einwerfen, ging dann aber. Ein Tag später, Phoenixclaw hatte vom Morgen an an der Carrer de la Marina gesessen und abwechselnd auf das Meer und die Stadt geschaut, ging es los. Beim Dock der Aurora Ascendant trafen sich die beiden wieder. Die Aurora war kein Schiff der Carrier-Subklasse, sondern ein „mittelgroßes“ Fracht- und Passagierschiff. Phoenixclaw kannte sich mittlerweile bei den Größenordnungen von Wing und der Föderation aus. Praktisch alle Raumschiffklassen waren doppelt, wenn nicht sogar drei oder viermal so lang wie bei den Citadel-Völkern. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass dieses Frachtschiff gute 560 Meter lang war. Ihr Design entsprach der Norm der Frigate-Subklasse. „Tag Silver.“, meinte Phoenixclaw bestgelaunt als sie die Gangway entlang ging. „Ja, hallo.“, entgegnete er eher betrübt. Phoenixclaw schaute vom Glass-Tab auf. „Meine Güte, wie siehst du aus?!“ „Bin aus dem Bett gefallen. Ich war so ein weiches nicht mehr gewöhnt. Aber das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich rausgedreht habe.“, meinte er verschlafen. „Und dabei hast du dir den Arm…?“ „Etwas geprellt. Ist nur ein großer blauer Fleck, aber ich hab gleich Salbe und so weiter drauf, nur für den Fall der Fälle.“ Sie schaute immer noch etwas skeptisch, wurde dann aber vom Captain begrüßt. Den Rest der Reise verbrachte sie wie in letzter Zeit üblich in den Datenbanken der Wing Technologies. Die Leviathan-Station war im tiefen Deep Space und befand sich zehn Parsec über den Adler-Nebel. Von ihr aus konnte man die Säulen der Schöpfung sehen. Doch selber war sie wegen der Entfernung praktisch unsichtbar. Eigentlich schade, wenn man wusste, dass diese, aus insgesamt neun großen und mehreren duzend kleinen Werfhallen bestehende, Station innerhalb von nur drei Wochen eine ganze Flottille von mehreren hundert Schifen raushauen konnte. Die Aurora landete am Dock neben der „Ascention“-Halle an. Eigentlich war diese Werfthalle den Frachtschiffen der Handelsallianz vorbehalten, doch auch andere Schiffe wie die WT-100 Normandy oder die WT-200 Normandy wurden hier gebaut. Die Ascention-Halle bestand aus sechs Streben, die wie eine Klaue zusammenliefen und mit Metallplatten verbunden waren. An ihren Enden besaßen die Streben lange „Krallen“, welche sich im geschlossenen Zustand verhakten und verhinderten, dass jemand ohne Autorisierung oder mit roher Gewalt die Halle öffnete. Sie wurden leider erst nach dem Klau der Normandy SR2 angebracht. Als Phoenixclaw aus der Aurora trat, war sie kurz verwundert. Die Hallen waren nur mit dünnen Stegen verbunden. Und selbige waren nicht mal überdacht. Es waren nur Stege im Weltraum, welche von Barrieren umgeben waren, wodurch man atmen konnte und nicht erfror. Bereits kurz nachdem sie beide die Aurora Ascendant verlassen hatten, legte das Schiff wieder ab und flog Richtung Adler-Nebel. Eine Neurokia kam. Man konnte sie schon vom weiten wegen ihrer langgestreckten Gestalt und ihrem langen und zierlichen Gewand erkennen. „Guten Tag Manhera Phoenixclaw und Manheko Metal. Ich bin Matra Ozefa Kala’ruhata, die Leiterin der Ascention-Halle. Bitte: Folgen Sie mir.“, meinte die Neurokia. Die Neurokia ging mit ihren federnden Schritten voraus und führte die beiden in die Ascention-Halle. Dort drinnen war es stockfinster. Man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen. Matra Kala’ruhata störte das scheinbar nicht, denn sie meinte einfach so: „Sie beide haben so ein riesiges Glück. Nachdem uns die WT-200 Normandy vor über einem Jahr gestohlen wurde, dachten wir, dass kein Schiff der Normandy-Klasse mehr gebaut wird, so wie es eigentlich vom Mastermind gewollt war. Master Techtron allerdings sah das anders und hat die geheimen Pläne verwirklicht. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie haben ein Glück, dass ich nicht mal beschreiben kann.“ „Moment. Sie meinen, hier vor uns ist…“ „Ein Schiff, das nach den Willen des Masterminds niemals hätte existieren dürfen. Genau. Die Normandy SR3.“ In dem Moment wurde es heller. Schrittweise wurden die Lichter an den sechs Streben aktiviert, womit sich ein unglaublicher Effekt ergab. Vor ihnen tauchte ein schlankes Schiff aus der Dunkelheit auf. Phoenixclaw erkannte die Form wieder. Es glich der SR2, doch war das Schiff um einiges schlanker und länger. Kurz hinter dem Cockpit begann eine rötlich goldene Lackierung, welche aus mehreren verschachtelten Teilen und Farbabstufungen bestand. Etwa auf Höhe des KIZ war der erste Buchstabe des Namens auf einer tiefschwarzen Fläche zu sehen. Etwas darüber stand ein SR3. Die Triebwerke waren nicht wie bei der SR2 auf einer Linie an den Flügeln befestigt, sondern fast unabhängig davon. Das äußere Paar war nach unten abgewinkelt, wobei es wirkte, als könnte man sie mit den hydraulischen Kolben anziehen. Das innere Paar war nach oben versetzt und konnte scheinbar ebenfalls angelegt werden. Auch auf den Triebwerken wiederholte sich die Farbgebung, wobei das äußere Paar komplett schwarz war (und nur die vorderen Lufteinlässe weiß waren) und die inneren einen Farbverlauf besaßen. Hinten bei den Boostern waren sie schwarz, der schwarze Strich verlief dann an die Kante und machte Platz für die das selbe rötlich orange Farbmuster wie auf den Rumpf des Schiffes. Die Leitwerke waren niedriger und wirkten eher wie Haiflossen. An ihrer oberen Kante waren auch sie schwarz, an ihren Enden befanden sich grüne Lichter. Mitten darauf thronte das Zeichen der Wing Technologies. Phoenixclaw schaute zu den beiden „Finnen“ am vorderen Ende des Schiffes. Sie lagen enger am Schiff an und waren länger als bei der SR2, auf ihnen war das Zeichen der Star Alliance. Dann schaute sie nochmal Richtung Triebwerke und sah eine kleine Ausbuchtung auf den dritten Deck. Das Schiff wirkte zu klein für die Halle. Es nahm vielleicht einen Viertel des Platzes ein, wenn überhaupt. Aber das musste ja nichts heißen. „Oh du heilige Scheiße.“, rutschte es Silver raus. „Aber... wieso heißt sie Phoenix? Ich dachte, es sei die Normandy SR3?“, fragte sie verwundert. „Ja, da gibt es leider ein kleines Problem. Das Schiff hieß bis vor zwei Tagen noch Normandy. Leider kam dann raus, dass ihr Schwesterschiff, die SR2, im Dienste der Erd-Allianz stehen wird. Wäre sie in die Star Alliance eingegliedert worden, hätten wir Verwechselungen durch ihre Registrierung und der Versionsnummer verhindern können, so mussten wir das Verwechslungsrisiko vermindern, nicht das plötzlich die SR2 und nicht die SR3 gemeint wäre, wenn es um ein Problem ginge. Wegen der Farbgebung war der erste Name der uns einfiel „Phoenix“. Ihr Pilot dürfte sich noch freuen: Da die Umbenennung erst so kurz vor Schluss passierte, praktisch als sie lackiert wurde, sind sämtlichen Systeme noch auf Normandy SR3 gemünzt. Wir können das leider nicht mehr ändern. Aber bitte, folgt mir auf das Schiff.“, erklärte Matra Ozefa Kala’ruhata ruhig und ging die Gangway hoch. Phoenixclaw fiel dadurch erst jetzt auf, dass sie nun auf der anderen Seite ins Schiff reinkamen, nicht mehr von links (Flugrichtung), sondern von rechts. „Silver, was meinst du?“, flüsterte sie leise. „Ich meine nur eins: Das ist das beste Schiff, das ich jemals fliegen werde. Oh Götter, ich bin so verdammt aufgeregt.“, antwortete er und schien gleich zu platzen. De Luftschleuse zur KIZ war scheinbar nur der repräsentive Eingang. Er bestand nur aus der Schleuse, einem Scanner, der gleichzeitig als Dekontaminationslaser agierte, und einer Imagine-Wand, die Bilder der Phoenix oder der wing’schen Flotte zeigte. Sie kamen dann seitlich ins KIZ. Es war so ähnlich aufgebaut wie das der Blackbird. Allerdings war dieses KIZ nochmal um einiges größer als sein Vorgänger. Die vorderen Säulen, die eine abgehängte, beleuchtete Decke in Form des Podestes um den Kartentisch trugen, waren in Form von zwei Phönixen, die mit ihren Flügeln besagte Decke hielten. Die restlichen Säulen waren nach innen gebogen und beleuchteten den Kartentisch. Das KIZ ging über zwei Ebenen. Die abgehängte Decke gehörte zur zweiten, zu der zwei Treppen hinter dem Kartentisch, beim Fahrstuhl und den Wegen in den hinteren Teil des Decks, führten. Die eigentliche Decke des KIZ war somit (wie es momentan aussah) die Druckhülle und nicht wie bei der Blackbird der Boden ihrer Kabine. Hinter dem Kartentisch, neben den Fahrstuhl und somit auf den Aufbauten der Treppen, waren die Zeichen der Wing Technologies und der Star Alliance, wobei der einzige Unterschied in der Darstellung der Flügel und dem Ring lag. Die Konsolenanzahl war nochmal knapp verdoppelt worden und beim Kartentisch wurde die Phoenix nicht in einem tiefblauen Hologramm gezeigt, sondern in einem flammenroten. Durch die zweite Ebene wirkte das KIZ luftiger, aber auch leerer. Phoenixclaw bildete sich tatsächlich ein, dass ihre Schritte in einem Echo zu hören waren. Matra Kala’ruhata stellte sich vor den Kartentisch und meinte sichtlich stolz: „Das ist sie. Das vierte Schiff der Normandy-Klasse. Ich werden Ihnen schnell das wichtigste erklären.“ „Moment noch. Ich hab einige Fragen.“, warf Phoenixclaw ein. Matra Kala’ruhata nickte nur. „Ok. Wie lang ist das Schiff? Es ist gigantisch, das seh ich bereits, aber irgendwie wirkt es hier in der Halle doch kleiner als es ist.“ „Ja, verstehe. Den Eindruck haben wir öfters. Die WT-300 Phoenix ist über 900 Meter lang. Somit ist sie mehr als viermal so groß wie ihre große Schwester und immerhin dreimal so groß geworden wie ursprünglich vorgesehen. Durch ihre Länge wurde die Phoenix als mittelschwere Fregatte eingestuft und untersteht so entweder den Admirälen Rekita oder Shepard, je nachdem, in welche Flotte sie einberufen wird. Hier, das werden Sie beide brauchen.“ Sie gab Silver und Phoenixclaw jeweils eine durchsichtige Karte. „Was ist das?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Diese beiden Karten sind nun auf Ihre DNS synchronisiert. Mit ihnen können Sie die Hauptkonsole entriegeln. Solange die Karte drinnen steckt, ist die Konsole offen und kann benutzt werden. Wird die Karte rausgezogen, sperrt sich die Konsole innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Neue Sicherheitsbestimmung.“ „Ok, danke. Ich vermute mal, die Hauptkonsole ist die Steuerkonsole des Piloten?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Ganz genau, diese und die des Co-Piloten, sprich Ihre. Die Phoenix besitzt die modernste Schild- und Barrierentechnologie und hat einen speziellen Phasengenerator, der es ihr erlaubt, sich auch mitten im Schock-Sprung oder bei aktivierten Schild in der Phase zu verschieben. Als Bewaffnung besitzt sie Antimaterie Torpedos, Dunkle Materie Bomben, genannt Nova, und Abwehrlaser der „Zortag“-Klasse; sowie noch viel mehr. Allgemein wurde die modernste Technik in dieses Schiff verbaut und sie entspricht sämtlichen neuen Normen und Regelungen.“ „Was ist mit der KI? Ist EVI wieder an Bord?“, fragte Phoenixclaw fast schon ungeduldig. „Ja, Madam.“, antwortete EVI und erschien links neben Matra Kala’ruhata. Ihr Hologramm hatte sich verändert. Sie steckte nun in einem anderen Proxima-Anzug als früher. Dieser war dunkler, so dass man die „Leiterbahnen“ darauf besser sah. Ihre Haut war noch um eine Nuance blauer als früher und ihre Haare schimmerten Cyanfarben, außerdem waren sie nun länger und locker zusammengebunden. „Wow. Du siehst gut aus.“, erkannte Phoenixclaw anerkennend. Sie hatte EVI seit der Zerstörung der Blackbird nicht mehr als Hologramm gesehen, sondern nur noch als körperlose Stimme gehört. „Das ist mein ursprüngliches Aussehen, so wie es vom Mastermind für die Normandy SR2 entworfen wurde. Damit fühle ich mich endlich wieder richtig wohl.“, entgegnete EVI freundlich, nickte kurz und verschwand wieder. „Wow… Matra Kala’ruhata, können Sie uns kurz alleine lassen?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich momentan sagen darf. In wenigen Minuten wird das Hallentor geöffnet, danach haben wir keinen Zugriff mehr auf das Schiff.“, meinte Matra Kala’ruhata. „Bitte was? Sie dürfen nicht mehr sagen?“ „Nein, das erledigt von nun an Ihre KI. Ich sollte Sie nur aufs Schiff begleiten und die ID-Karten rausgeben. Möge Ihnen die Phoenix dienen, so wie Sie den großen Göttern des Pantheons dienen. Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion.“, sprach die Neurokia, verneigte sich tief und ging. Als sich hinter ihr die Luftschleuse schloss und EVI berichtete, dass die Gangway eingezogen wurde, schaute Phoenixclaw unsicher zu Silver. „Äh… EVI, wir sind momentan die einzigen Besatzungsmitglieder oder?“, fragte sie zögerlich. „Das ist korrekt.“ „Ist das Techtrons Ernst?! Wie viele Crewmitglieder passen normalerweise hier drauf?“ „Die Phoenix ist ein Schiff der Fregatten-Klasse und der Normandy-Subklasse. Anders aber als die anderen Schiffe der Normandy-Klasse kann sie nicht 70 Crewmitglieder, sondern sogar 230 aufnehmen, plus Soldaten. Wie Sie aber erkannt haben, sind sie momentan die einzigen hier an Bord.“ „Ok… Das bedeutet, du machst die ganzen andern Aufgaben?“ „Genau, so wie ursprünglich immer geplant.“ „Hm… Beeindruckend. Na dann. Silver, kannst du ein so großes Schiff fliegen?“ „Mehr schlecht als recht. Ich hab seit meiner Ausbildung kein Schiff mehr geflogen, das mehr als 300 Meter lang ist. Dieses ist sogar noch länger als ein Kreuzer der Allianz! Es wird unglaublich schwerfällig agieren. Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich damit die Manöver machen kann, die ich machen muss.“, antwortete Silver nur und ging vor zum Cockpit. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Phoenixclaw nervös. „Das Schiff ist zu groß und zu schwerfällig. In den alten Maßstäben wäre die Phoenix ein großer Kreuzer. So etwas hab ich bis jetzt nur zweimal geflogen, und das war grausam.“, erzählte er weiter und setzte sich in den Pilotensessel. „Oh Schande... Das übersteigt deine Fähigkeiten?“ „Das sag ich nicht! Ich sage nur, dass es schwieriger wird!“, widersprach Silver energisch und aktvierte die Konsole mit seiner ID-Card. „Commander Metal, die dunkle Materiegeneratoren der Phoenix verringern ihr Gewicht und verbessern ihre Manövrierfähigkeit entscheidend. Sie lässt sich genauso steuern wie die Blackbird. Das selbe Prinzip funktioniert auch bei den großen Kreuzern und Schlachtschiffen, falls Sie sich schon mal über die wendigen Manöver der 1., 2. und 5. Flotte gewundert haben.“, sprang EVI ein. „Ah... danke. Das will ich mal testen.“, meinte er und machte sich bereit. „WT-300 Phoenix, wir öffnen die Tore. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie so weit sind.“, meldete sich ein Werftmitarbeiter. „Verstanden. Wir halten uns bereit. Phoenix, Ende.“, bestätigte Silver und aktivierte sämtlichen relevanten Systeme, außerdem fuhr er die Triebwerke hoch. Die Licht auf den Streben begannen in einem Intervall zu leuchten, als sich selbige öffneten. Phoenixclaw wird sich an dieses Bild immer erinnern. Sie befindet sich in der dritten Normandy mit Blick auf den Adlernebel, in welchem keiner was von dieser Werft ahnt. Sie nickte zu Silver, womit er startete und die Phoenix aus der Werfhalle brachte. Während die Werfmitarbeiter ihre Glückwünsche und Segenssprüche losließen, meine Phoenixclaw mit einen Lächeln, dass es an der Zeit wäre, wenigstens ihr Squad wieder einzusammeln. Sie ahnte nicht, dass Techtron andere Pläne hatte. 4 Monate v.R.E (vor dem Reaperangriff auf die Erde) Techtron hatte Phoenixclaw auf eine interstellare Rundreise geschickt. Zwar hatte sie immer noch keine Anstellung bei der Star Alliance (weshalb sie auch weiterhin beharrlich jegliches Ansprechen mit ihrem Allianz-Titel ignorierte), dafür aber lernte sie bei den unzähligen Spezies alles was eine Astreus wissen muss. Neben den Nahkampftaktiken von Spezies wie den Harama, den Zodiak oder den Qurena, gab es auch noch Trainingseinheiten für ihre Astralkräfte von Seiten der Neurokia (durch Tensagi) und Kent’rar (durch Raek’a). Dazu kamen unzählige Legenden und Sagen, Kulturereignisse und Besuche in Tempeln, allen voran denen der Hauptgötter. Sie lernte so viel kennen, obwohl sie erst seit gut eineinhalb Monaten unterwegs ist. Gleichzeitig stöberte sie immer noch im Nachlass des Masterminds und bekam sogar eine weitere von deren Rüstungen: Die Phoenix Delta 200, genannt Firebird. Mit dieser erhielt sie sogar noch mehr Kampfmöglichkeiten, konnte man in der Rüstung schließlich über 15 Dolche verstecken. Momentan näherten sie sich den Planeten Hinoboé an, einer der Welten der Neurokanischen Republik. Die Phoenix war mittlerweile mit 80 Leuten besetzt, wobei aber noch viele Kabinen frei waren und das Schiff immer noch entsetzlich leer wirkte. Auf den Planeten Hinoboé sollte Phoenixclaw den Ursprung der Marker und ihrer Kräfte kennenlernen. Enriya würde sie, wie in letzter Zeit häufiger, begleiten. „Nun, wie meinst du waren meine letzten Ergebnisse?“, fragte sie fast belustigt, als sie mal wieder in die Phoenix Delta 200 stieg. „Naja, für mich fällst du mittlerweile in die Kategorie „Möcht‘ ich nicht im Dunklen begegnen“. Das ist also sehr gut.“, antwortete Enriya verlegen. Sie sprachen über die Ergebnisse des VR-Raumes. Dieser simuliert täuschend echte Kämpfe mit interaktiven Gegnern. Diese Gegner sind so real und stofflich, dass Enriya bei ihrem ersten Test in diesen Raum von einer Horde Husks kalt erwischt und verletzt wurde. Glücklicherweise sind diese Verletzungen eine Simulation des Proxima-Anzuges gewesen, trotzdem traut sie sich nun nur noch mit einen erfahrenden Kämpfer rein und für die Massenkämpfe von Phoenixclaw hatte sie überhaupt nichts übrig. Phoenixclaw selbst kämpfte mittlerweile auf äußerst hohem Niveau und hatte die vielen Dolche ihrer Rüstung, wie auch die beiden Schwerter und Plasma-Impulswaffen schätzen gelernt. Zu ihren Plasmagewehren griff sie nur noch im Fernangriff, den sie aber nur bei extrem vielen Gegnern machte. Desweiteren konnten sie und Seraphim von Tensagi viel über die Astralkräfte lernen, welche sich bei genauerer Beobachtung bei vielen der Crewmitglieder entwickelt hatten, darunter auch Mistral und Seraphim selbst. „Deine Einschätzung ist gut. Wenn die Reaper kommen, werde ich ihnen so heftig in den Arsch treten, dass sie hochkantig aus dieser Galaxie rausfliegen!“, rief Phoenixclaw und steckte die letzten beiden der zwanzig Dolche in die Rüstung. „Ja, das weiß ich mittlerweile seit fast fünf Jahren. Ich versteh auch, warum du die Rüstung bei fast jedem Landgang trägst, aber warum gleich alle? Das sind die Neurokia! Die sind wie wir Asari und können kaum einer Fliege was zu leide tun.“ Phoenixclaw lachte: „Enriya, auch Asari können einen den Arsch aufreißen. Ich bin schon einigen Kommandokriegern begegnet. Außerdem, wer weiß wer mit mir kämpfen will?“ Sie spielte darauf an, das es immer wieder Wagemutige gab, die gegen sie, die Astreus, kämpfen wollten. Viele waren ausgebildete Krieger und Kämpfer, sogar gegen einen Priester von Wastrin durfte sie kämpfen. Diese Begegnung ging allerdings nicht so gut aus, war aber sehr lehrreich. Sie beide stiegen in ein Shuttle. „Wie du meinst, aber lass mich in den Tempeln des Lichtes allein.“, schloss Enriya und zupfte an ihren Proxima-Anzug, der nur an einigen Stellen verstärkt war. Die Wesirin von Hinoboé, Manhera Zantra, begrüßte sie herzlich und nahm sich Phoenixclaw gleich zur Brust. Die Neurokia war klein und fast schon stämmig im Vergleich zu den anderen, die teilweise in der Menge wie Bäume rausstachen. „Sie sind Astreus Phoenixclaw? Willkommen in der Wiege des Lichtes. Ich werde Sie zum Evangelikal-Marker bringen. Ihre Begleitung wird von der Hohen Priesterin in die Tempel des reinen Lichtes und der wahren Balance gebracht. Folgen Sie mir, bitte.“, meinte sie mit einer sanften Stimme und ging durch die Menge. Enriya schaute zu einer, in einem vielschichten Gewand steckenden, Priesterin, die einen langen goldenen Stab mit einer Knospe am Ende in der Hand hatte. Phoenixclaw zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging der Wesirin nach. Sie führte sie in einen anderen Tempelkomplex, wobei es kaum einen Unterschied zwischen den hyperbolisch und parabolischen Gebäuden, die nur mithilfe von verwendeten Materialien und Farben unterschieden wurden, gab. Phoenixclaw schmunzelte, Meister Gaudí hätte seinerzeit gejubelt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass eine ganze Rasse sich einem kleinen Teil seiner Architektur verschrieben hatte. „Astreus Phoenixclaw, ich habe schon viel über Sie gehört. Die Nachrichten der Altairs sprachen von einer mächtigen Auserwählten, die momentan zum Training umher reist. Sie sollen angeblich die Jhenraki getötet haben.“, meinte die Wesirin anerkennend. „Jhenraki? Ach, die Kollektoren. In diesem Punkt übertreibt die Presse etwas. Was können Sie mir über die Marker erzählen? Außerdem, was ist der Evangelikal-Marker?“ „Es ist klar, dass Sie davon noch nie was gehört haben. Es gibt drei Arten von Marker. Die roten, genannt wahre Marker, sind die zweit ältesten und die echten Marker. Sie wurden einst von einer Rasse namens Xent erschaffen. Früher gab es in der ganzen Galaxie Milliarden von ihnen, doch mit Kriegen und der Zeit wurden es weniger. Durch sie können Erinnerungen, Prophezeiungen und ähnliches gespeichert und durch die Galaxie getragen werden. Letzteres wird aber nur noch selten gemacht. Außerdem haben wir schon von Schutzschilden gehört, die durch die Macht des Glaubens entstehen, aber das ist wohl nicht die Regel.“, erklärte die Wesirin und führte sie in einen Tempelkomplex. Phoenixclaw erinnerte sich an die erste Vision die sie jemals von einen Marker erhalten hatte. Damals half das Schutzschild aber nichts, dafür tötete der Marker seine Gläubiger und vertrieb die Reaper. „Dann gibt es noch die blauen, falschen Marker.“ Phoenixclaw horchte auf. „Sie sind wie eine Seuche über die Galaxie gekommen und haben fürchterliches angestellt. Die Gonratu, eine hochentwickelte Rasse, dachten, dass sie bessere Marker erschaffen konnten, welche mit viel mehr Macht. Doch das war ein Irrtum. Sie konnten die entfesselte Macht ihrer Schöpfung nicht halten, nicht kontrollieren. Diese Dinger indoktrinieren ihre Schützlinge, nehmen sie komplett von einer falschen Lehre ein und verwandeln sie in fürchterliche Kreaturen mit mehreren Klauen und Fängen. Auf dem ursprünglichen Heimatplaneten der Gonratu wimmelte es am Ende ihrer Kultur nur noch von den diesen Wesen. Letzten Endes reagierte der größte und erste der Dämonen-Marker auf irgendwas und zerstörte die Gonratu. Seitdem umkreist ein zweiter, blutroter Mond ihre Welt und verhindert, dass anderes Leben darauf gedeihen kann. Dieses Schicksal gilt als Warnung davor das Werk der Xent zu verändern. Wir sind außerdem immer noch damit beschäftigt die falschen Marker unschädlich zu machen.“ Das war dieser andere Marker, der inmitten eines Schreines stand und in der Vision verehrt wurde, bevor er alles und jeden in der Stadt absorbierte. Die Wesirin führte sie in eine gigantische Halle und blieb stehen. Phoenixclaw blickte auf und sah einen gigantischen Marker, welcher lila schimmerte. Die beiden Spitzen der stilisierten DNS ragten in ein prächtiges Fresko. „Ist das...?“, fragte sie sprachlos. „Genau. Das ist ein Evangelikal-Marker. Sie sind die ältesten Marker in der Galaxie, und die größten. Wir schätzen ihr Alter auf mehr als drei Milliarden Jahre. Sie wurden nicht von den Xent gebaut, nur assimiliert. Laut alten Legenden gibt es sechs von ihnen, an sechs hexagonal ausgerichteten Stellen. Sie enthalten das Wissen der Götter, in ihnen befinden sich die Erinnerungen des Anfangs. Die letzte Prophetin, die hier war, sprach von einer gigantischen Macht, groß genug um das Böse der Dunkelheit aus der Galaxie zu verbannen. Dafür müssten aber alle sechs Evangelikal-Marker gefunden und aktiviert werden, beides ist aussichtslos. Dieser hier hat unseren Aufzeichnungen nach schon immer geleuchtet, wir wissen also nicht was ihn aktiviert hat. Von den anderen haben wir nur wage Beschreibungen, wenn überhaupt. Wir sind uns nicht mal sicher, ob es tatsächlich sechs gegeben hat. Viele behaupten dieser sei der einzige.“ „Heilige Sch... Reshanta. Und in ihm sind wirklich die Erinnerungen der Götter?“ „So sagte es die letzte Prophetin. Nicht mal unsere Priester können darauf zugreifen. Bitte, ich halte Euch nicht auf.“, meinte die Wesirin und verneigte sich. Phoenixclaw ging unsicher zu diesem gigantischen Marker. Er war um die 80 Meter hoch. Ein feiner Gesang ging von ihm aus, er erinnerte sie an irgendwas vergangenes, irgendwas schönes. Ohne das sie weiter daran dachte oder darauf achtete, legte sie ihre Hände auf den schwarzen Stein. Finsternis umgab sie plötzlich. In dieser Finsternis gab es plötzlich ein rotes Schimmern, gefolgt von einem hellen Licht. Zwei gigantische Drachen, ein schwarzer und ein weißer flogen an ihr in diesem Licht vorbei, hinter ihnen funkelten tausende Objekte. Die beiden Drachen umflogen sich immer wieder und bildeten plötzlich zwei ineinander geschlungene Ringe, wobei von diesen Drachen helle Lichter abgingen und sich zwei weitere bildeten. Die Schöpfung wurde weiter getragen und drei weitere Drachen wurden in diesem Konstrukt erschaffen. Ein helles Zeichen erschien dabei. Das Zeichen des Pantheons. Als der eine Drache geschaffen wurde, bildete sich um ihn ein Stern, dessen Licht in unzähligen Zacken abging. Dieser Drache bildete daraufhin tausende und abertausende weitere Sterne und erschuf mit den anderen Galaxien und Leben. Gegen Ende, als alles dumpfer und dunkler wurde, erstrahlte noch eine dieser Galaxien auf. Die Milchstraße. Und darüber, als Schimmern, war ein sechsfach geflügelter Vogel zu sehen. Phoenixclaw schlug die Augen wieder auf. Diese Vision war ungleich heftiger gewesen als alle zuvor. Sie hatte die Kraft förmlich gespürt. Unglaublich. „Wow…“, entfuhr es ihr, auch wenn scheinbar einiges verloren gegangen war. Manhera Zantra nickte nur: „So hat es und die letzte Prophetin auch beschrieben. Von selbiger soll ich Ihnen außerdem diese beiden Geschenke geben.“ Sie winkte zwei Priester her. Die eine trug eine lange silberne Lanze, die in zwei kristallenen Klingen endete, zwischen den sich ein weiterer, kleiner Kristall befand. Der andere hatte eine tiefschwarze Lanze bei sich, die ähnlich wie die Marker eine in sich verdrehte Doppelhelix darstellte und in zwei lange Spitzen endete. „Was sind das für Speere?“, fragte sie verwundert. „Was Kalarai Jenhra trägt ist die Lanze des Lichtes. Mit ihr kann noch in der größten Dunkelheit ein Funke Licht gebracht werden, der ein Feuer der Hoffnung und Kraft entfacht. Der große Diener der Gottheit Lumixon stieg mit ihr empor und brachte tausende Seelen in die Abyss, stieg mit ihnen auf und verschwand in der großen Unendlichkeit der Galaxie und des Multiversums.“, erklärte Wesirin Zantra und deutete zur Priesterin mit der silbernen Lanze. „Kalroha Kerr, komm etwas näher. Das andere ist die Lanze des Todes. Es gab noch ein Gegenstück, die Lanze des Lebens. Beide Lanzen waren über Jahrtausende verschollen, beide tauchten auf Terra wieder auf und entfachten dort ihre Zerstörungskraft. Eine ganze Spezies wurde mit ihnen ausgelöscht, eine ganze Spezies wurde mit ihnen gerettet. Die letzte Dienerin der Reshanta gab uns die Lanze des Todes zur Aufbewahrung, ihr Gegenstück ist an einen unbekannten Ort. Wer sie beherrschen kann, kann ihren Zorn gegen seine Feinde lenken, doch darf man sich nicht davon einnehmen lassen, sonst wendet sie sich gegen einen.“ Phoenixclaw schaute auf die Lanze des Todes. Irgendwo her kannte sie sie. Irgendwo hatte sie so eine schon mal gesehen. „Die letzte Prophetin war das Mastermind, richtig?“, fragte sie. „Genau.“ „Und Terra ist…?“ „Sie werden doch wohl Ihren eigenen Heimatplaneten kennen. Terra, der Ursprung der Altairs.“, antwortete Wesirin Zantra belustigt. „Die Erde?! Moment… Was meinten Sie damit, dass eine Spezies durch die Lanzen von Leben und Tod ausgelöscht wurde?“ Die Wesirin und die beiden Priester wirkten etwas verunsichert. „Wissen Sie es nicht? Es handelt sich um das große Ereignis vor dem Aufstieg der Altairs. Die Vernichtung der Menschheit durch die beiden Lanzen im großen Gefecht von London. Das ist eines der großen Ereignisse in der Föderation. Astreus Lana wechselte dafür sogar in die Matra-Inkarnation. Wie können Sie davon nichts wissen?“ „In der Geschichte der Menschheit werden die Altairs ausgeklammert, ich muss also noch jede Menge nachholen.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw nun verlegen und verneigte sich. „Ich nehme Ihre Geschenke an und werde sie achten. Reshanta wird mich leiten, vielen Dank.“ Die Priester übergaben ihr die Lanzen, wobei sich die Lanze des Todes in einen kompakten kleinen Stab zusammendrehte und die Klingen der Lanze des Lichtes zusammen gingen. Die Lanze des Todes hängte sie an ihre Schulterpanzerung, die andere nahm sie in die Hand (und fühlte sich plötzlich wie eine Priesterin). Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, nahm sich Phoenixclaw die Wesirin nochmal zur Brust und meinte in einen kurzen Moment: „Was wissen Sie noch über mich?“ „Nur das, was in den Nachrichten kommt. Und das, was die Marker sagen.“ „Dann wissen Sie...?“ „Das die großen Schlächter unterwegs sind. Wir sagen das nicht offen, aber die Neurokia wissen von dieser Bedrohung schon sehr lange. Es wurde nur nie etwas unternommen. Wollen Sie uns irgendwas mitteilen?“ Phoenixclaw seufzte: „Diese Kolonie ist nicht im Einzugsgebiet der Reaper, sie wird deswegen wahrscheinlich mit Flüchtlingen und evakuierten Leuten überschwemmt werden. Können Sie sie dann aufnehmen?“ „Von wie vielen sprechen wir? Wir können Ressourcen für bis zu 3.000 zusätzliche Leute auslegen, danach wird es sehr knapp.“ „Das wäre gut. Wie lange wird es dauern, die nötige Infrastruktur zu schaffen?“ „Wenige Wochen. Ich erkläre mich im Namen des Volkes von Hinoboé dazu bereit Flüchtlinge der Reaper aufzunehmen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es mehr als 3.000 sein werden, die ihren Weg hier her finden werden.“ „Und Sie wollen das durchziehen?“ „Ich schütze dadurch nur das Werk von Meister Atarian.“ „Danke. Damit sind Sie eine der wenigen Kolonien, die von Anfang an zustimmen. Ich werde das weiterleiten. Vielen Dank Wesirin.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und verneigte sich erneut. Die Neurokia tat das selbe und führte sie zurück zum Shuttle-Landeplatz. Zurück auf den Schiff veranlasste Phoenixclaw zuerst eine Prüfung der wing’schen Archive nach den beiden Lanzen und nach den Ereignissen vor dem Exodus. Letzterem stimmte EVI nur zögerlich zu. Während sie auf Ergebnisse wartete, setzte sie sich ins neue Mannschaftscasino. Sie saß im vorderem und eher kleineren. Sollte das Schiff eines Tages mal voll besetzt sein, so gab es noch zwei weitere für die Soldaten und das Personal im unteren Bereich des Schiffes. Momentan saßen neben ihr nur Tensagi, Skullface und Seraphim an den Tischen. Seraphim probierte ihre neuen Astral-Kräfte aus. Dank ihnen konnte sie sich endlich von einem ihrer biotischen Verstärker trennen, allerdings konnte sie sie noch nicht so gut einsetzen. Skullface verfolgte über Hologramme diverse Datenfeeds aus seiner Heimat. Anscheinend bahnte sich ein „Regierungswechsel“ auf Palavan an. Tensagi stocherte abwesend in einem Proteinshake herum und las irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus ihrer Heimat. Phoenixclaws Blick blieb irgendwie an ihr hängen. Als Tensagi kurz aufblickte um den Shake zu trinken, bemerkte sie den Blick und erwiderte ihn. „Ist was?“, fragte sie verwundert. „Nein... Ja. Ich wundere mich immer noch über die unterschiedlichen Staturen der Neurokia. Die Wesirin heute war ähnlich wie du gebaut, und die Bewohner gab es sowohl in groß, dürr und schlank; wie auch, im Verhältnis, stämmig. Ich habe noch bei keiner Rasse einen solchen Unterschied im Körperbau bemerkt, und dabei sind wir Menschen die genetisch gesehen vielfältigste Spezies im Citadel-Bereich.“, meinte Phoenixclaw einfach frei raus, womit sie unbewusst die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich zog. Tensagi ließ sich nichts anmerken und meinte locker: „Das kann vielleicht daran liegen, dass der Zusammenschluss der Neurokia aus zwei verschiedenen Spezies besteht. Den Neurosa und den Kiamara. Ich zum Beispiel bin eine Kiamara, unsere Ratsherrin ist eine Neurosa. Unsere beiden Spezies lebten tausende von Jahren friedlich auf ein und demselben Planeten und trieben Handel untereinander. Als die Phase kam, bei der sich eine Spezies eigentlich erheben müsste, wuchsen unsere beiden noch mehr zusammen, womit unsere politischen Führer und Oberhaupte sich fragten, warum wir nicht einfach eine Gesellschaft werden. Das funktioniert immerhin schon wieder seit fast 70.000 Jahren. Wir haben noch nie Krieg untereinander geführt, die Kultur der Neurosa ist die Kultur der Kiamara und umgekehrt. Es gibt nichts, was uns trennen kann, weder Gesinnung, noch Aussehen. Damit sind wir zum Beispiel den Heretern voraus, die einen Teil ihres Reiches erneut eingenommen haben, nur weil sie ihre eigenen Brüder und Schwestern nicht wiedererkannten.“ Enriya kam hinzu: „Das heißt, ihr seid sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen als die Turianer und die Volus. Dort ist es nämlich so, dass die Turianer den Volus Schutz geben und die Volus dafür den Markt aufrechterhalten. Es ist mehr eine symbiontische Beziehung, aber bei euch sind die Kulturen miteinander verschmolzen?“ „Ja.“ „Gab es keine Differenzen wegen Aussehen oder Glauben?“, fragte Phoenixclaw etwas ungläubig. „Ich habe in galaktischer Geschichte von den Taten der Menschen gehört. Dass sie sich gegenseitig bekriegten, nur weil es um den konkreten Namen und Propheten eines Gottes ging, oder weil die einen weißer und die anderen schwärzer waren, kann ich nicht verstehen. Es sind dieselben Gene, die selbe Spezies. Bei uns sind zwei verschiedene Spezies mit unterschiedlichen Genen zusammengewachsen und wir haben uns gegenseitig nicht die Birne eingerammt.“ „Vielleicht hätten die Menschen des 20. und 21. Jahrhunderts die Weisheit der Neurokia gebraucht. Geeint wäre wahrscheinlich die ganze Rasse aufgestiegen, und nicht nur der kleine Teil der Altairs. Danke für die Information, Tensagi.“, meinte Phoenixclaw in Gedanken. Tensagi neigte nur kurz den Kopf: „Die Menschen sind für uns sowieso eine seltsame Spezies, nicht böse gemeint.“ „Kann ich verstehen. Je mehr ich mich mit den Gedanken des Masterminds befasse, desto dankbarer bin ich, nun ein Wurzel-Altair zu sein.“, warf sie ein. „Oh gut. Aber mal ehrlich, wieso kämpfte die Menschheit die ganze Zeit gegen sich selbst? Man hätte sich zu der Zeit viel wichtigeren Themen zuwenden sollen, aber es ist nichts daraus geworden. Auch gab und gibt es immer noch nicht die freie Meinung, oder?“ „Naja, mit der geopolitischen Allianz der Menschheit hat sich alles stabilisiert. Allerdings stänkern China und EU gerade mal wieder wegen Ressourcen auf einigen Asteroiden rum. Die haben bald viel größere Probleme. Viel, viel größere Probleme. Wie ist das bei euch? Hat jeder Mitspracherecht?“ „Ja. Und jeder hat die Wahl, ob er ein politisches Amt bekleiden will. Wir sind soziale Wesen, unsere Gesetze passen sich Zeit und Gesellschaft an. Soweit ich von Enriya hörte, haben wir ein ähnliches System wie die Asari. Wir kennen auch drei Stufen des Lebens, leben aber insgesamt nur über 400 Jahre. Das Pendant zur Jungfräulichen-Phase ist bei uns die Mahn-Phase. Wer im Mahn ist, wird auch so angesprochen und gilt als Kind. Danach kommt die Manhera-Phase, die erste Erwachsenenphase. Man zieht umher, lernt neues kennen und sucht sich einen schönen Platz. Die letzte Phase ist die Matra-Phase. Wer eine Matra, in den seltenen Fällen eines Mannes ein Matron, ist, besitzt große Weisheit und wird verehrt.“ „Wie eine Matriarchin.“ „Genau. Als Enriya das ansprach, fand ich es verblüffend, dass es eine zweite solche Gesellschaft gibt. Unsere Ratsherrin, zum Beispiel, ist eine Matra. Sie wird bald 420 Jahre alt und ist somit eine unserer ältesten Mitglieder. Ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass sie sich nochmal zur Wahl gestellt hat.“ „Habt ihr sonst noch was mit den Asari gemeinsam? Gerade eben war doch was mit „Mann“, oder hab ich mich getäuscht?“, fragte Phoenixclaw weiter. „Wie erklär ich das? Was ist ein Adäquat dazu? Ein Bienenvolk? Nein, das passt nicht... Wie auch immer: Wir sind ein praktisch monogeschlechtliches Volk, anders aber als die Asari keine Amazonenspezies. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von immerhin 4% kann eine Neurokia männlichen Nachwuchs zeugen. Der Rest ist mehr oder weniger gleich, nur verschmelzen wir nicht mit dem Nervensystem, sondern gleich mit Körper und Geist. Eine Einheit bilden, keine physischen Barrieren mehr, wie einst im Apeiron; das ist unsere Art der Vereinigung. Es ist für viele ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, mit einer von uns zusammen zu kommen. Dummerweise können wir uns nur einmal alle drei Jahre fortpflanzen, womit diese Fähigkeit auch nur in einen vergleichsweise kleinen Zeitraum zur Verfügung steht.“ Tensagi grinste, trank den Rest ihres Shakes und ging. Phoenixclaw blickte sich um. Seraphim und Skullface stand der Mund weit offen und sie brauchten etwas, um ihn wieder zu zubekommen. Auch Enriya war kurz verwundert, ging Tensagi dann aber nach. „Äh... Tensagi, ich hab noch einige Fragen.“, rief Phoenixclaw und folgte ihr ebenfalls. 3 Monate v.R.E Auf der Phoenix hatte sich mittlerweile alles eingependelt. Phoenixclaw hatte inzwischen eine beachtliche Sammlung aus Lanzen verschiedener Götter. Besonders fasziniert war sie aber weiterhin von der Lanze des Todes. Sie hatte mit ihr mal trainiert und war von den Fähigkeiten beeindruckt gewesen. Inzwischen wusste sie auch über die Sache in London Bescheid und besaß damit noch mehr Achtung vor ihren Kräften und ihrer neuen Waffe. Nun, wo Techtron und der innere Zirkel der galaktischen Allianz diverse Sachen noch erledigten, war Phoenixclaw dazu übergangen, Kolonien, die in ME-Clustern lagen, eine Evakuierung anzuraten. Andere Kolonien bereitete sie auf Flüchtlingswellen vor. Als sie einmal auf der Heimatwelt der Chitrau war, einer kriegerischen Spezies die praktisch alle Widrigkeiten aushielt und mit gigantischen und gepanzerten „Luftwalen“ (Skywhales) durch die Luft flogen, und von den Reapern sprach, zogen die Chitrau nicht nur die Kolonisten der betroffenen Kolonien zurück, nein: sie versprachen auch gleich eine gigantische Bodenstreitmacht. Auch auf anderen Welten passierte das. Einige Kolonien wurden bereitwillig auf eine Evakuation vorbereitet oder entwickelten Pläne für eine solche. Andere hingegen, allen voran Kolonien der Hereter und einiger anderer Spezies, lachten über die Warnungen und lebten einfach weiter. Phoenixclaw war über solche Entscheidungen nicht sehr erfreut, was sie in den Archiven raus ließ. Auch kampftechnisch hatte sie sich fortgebildet. Mittlerweile konnte sie sogar schon mit ihren beiden Anzügen fliegen und die „fliegenden Klingen“ – das waren kleine Platten unter ihrer eigentlichen Panzerung, die sie wie einen Schwarm aus Rasierklingen wegschleudern konnte – anwenden. Ihre Astral-Kräfte wurden immer stärker, wobei sie nun sogar schon auf die Mächte von Zeit, Raum oder Antimaterie zugreifen konnte, was alles noch heftiger machte. Momentan saß sie in ihrer Kabine über einem Feed der Allianz. Shepard ging es an den Kragen, die Batarianer forderten abermals seine Auslieferung. Eine Auslieferung an die Batarianer war in einem solchen Fall eine Todeserklärung. Verdammtes batarianisches „Rechtssystem“... Sie blickte auf und sah die Vitrinen mit den Modellen sämtlicher Schiffe der Normandy-Klasse, einem Modell der Andromeda Ascendant, dem Model der Falconclaw, sowie den Modellen der Crystalflower-Station und der Anba-Station. Alles von ihr während der Reise gekauft (oder von Silver geschenkt). Auch in ihrem Aquarium war mehr los als auf der Blackbird. Neben Spiegelfischen gab es Goldfische, Drei-Augen, Nebula-Schwänze und Aurora-Schuppen. Es funkelte nur so im Wasser. „Madam...“, sprach EVI. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich Phoenix oder von mir aus Marié nennen darfst?“, fragte Phoenixclaw dazwischen. „Sie wissen, warum ich das so mache. Ich habe hier eine Nachricht von Techtron. Sie ist als dringend eingestuft.“ Phoenixclaw zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte momentan kaum persönlichen Kontakt zu Techtron. Fast alles lief über EVI, einige wenige Sachen bekam Silver über das Oberkommando der Star Alliance mit. „Was will er?“ „Sehen Sie es selbst.“, meinte EVI nur und öffnete die Nachricht. Phoenixclaw lehnte sich zurück. „Oh schön. Seit drei Monaten gurke ich durch die Milchstraße, einige sprechen mich immer noch mit „Commander“ an und nun kommt er drauf mich offiziell in die Star Alliance als Commander einzuberufen?“ „Das ist nur Teil eins der Nachricht. Er hat noch eine weitere gesendet.“ „Dann her damit.“ Phoenixclaw lass den zweiten Brief durch und nickte nur anerkennend. „Nett. Meine Bemühungen zahlen sich also endlich aus. Gut. Schön.“ „Aber es gibt immer noch Probleme in den Eve-Systemen. Die können wir nicht lösen.“, gab EVI zu bedenken. „Da komm ich sowieso nicht mit. Ich versteh ja, dass das System des Masterminds mit den „Ausbuchtungen“ der Milchstraße an seine Grenzen stößt, aber warum wurde einfach alles was außerhalb des Alpha-Sektors lag als „Eve-System“ abgekanzelt? Und wieso fühlt sich einfach keiner dafür zuständig? Ich finde dazu nichts in den Aufzeichnungen.“ „Die Eve-Systeme werden wegen der drei militärischen Allianzen gemieden. Sie sollten folgendes wissen: Vor einigen hundert Jahren kam eine neue Rasse mithilfe von Wurmlöchern in die Eve-Systeme und besiedelten sie. Ihre Wurmlöcher brachen aber wegen des galaktischen Bowshocks zusammen, weshalb sie hier festsaßen. Die Streitmächte teilten sich in drei Allianzen auf und bekämpfen sich seitdem unerbittlich, da es da draußen kaum bewohnbare Planeten und nicht genügend Ressourcen gibt. Die Föderation konnte dank eines Tricks verhindern, dass sie weiter in den Alpha-Sektor eindringen, seitdem hört man von den Leuten aus den Eve-Systemen kaum etwas. Vielleicht haben sie sich mittlerweile selbst ausgelöscht. Spätestens mit den Reapern werden wir es wissen. Ach, ja. Außerdem gibt es dazu eine Filmreihe namens ‚EVE – The Enemy within‘.“, erklärte EVI nur, was einen Lachkrampf bei Phoenixclaw auslöste. Sie wurde gleich wieder ernst als sie das Wort „Synapse“ in einen seltsamen Kontext las. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie. EVI schaute sich den markierten Text an. „Das ist die Synapse.“ „Ja, das steht hier.“ „Nein, ich rede hier von der Synapse. Das Mastermind nutzte sie, um mit meinem Syntax zu verschmelzen. Es ist praktisch eine Schnittstellte zwischen Organik und Synthetik.“ „Interessant. Das will ich mir mal ansehen. Gib die Koordinaten an Silver weiter.“ „Wird gemacht.“ 2 Monate v.R.E Ein weiterer Monat war vergangen. Alpträume jagten durch Phoenixclaws Gedanken und ließen sie aufschrecken. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände. Die grünleuchtenden Leiterbahnen waren noch da. Sie seufzte. Damals auf der Core-Station hätte sie nicht in die verdammte Synapse steigen dürfen. Sie besaß zwar mittlerweile einen Großteil des Wissens der Wing Technologies (obwohl sich in EVIs Hologramm- und Code-Zellen noch viel mehr versteckte), aber das sie dafür wie ein Wesen der Synorganik rumlaufen müsste, sagte ihr niemand. Anhänger der Cyber-Philosophie gratulierten ihr zwar zu diesem Schritt, doch brachte er auch viele Unannehmlichkeiten, wie eben das seltsame Aussehen, ein. Sie stand auf und zog sich den weißen Proxima-Anzug über. Kaum das er aktiviert wurde, verschwanden die Leiterbahnen unter seinem aussehensverändernden Feld. Wenigstens das klappte. Phoenixclaw galt mittlerweile als vollwertige Astreus und wurde deswegen sowohl geehrt, wie gefürchtet. Ihre Warnungen verhallten zwar immer noch bei einigen, doch andere nahmen sie endlich ernst und bereiteten sich vor. Sie schaute auf eines der vielen Glass-Tabs, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Einige der pessimistischen Prognosen waren mittlerweile hinfällig. Vor vier Monaten war das Alpha-Portal zerstört worden, noch immer hört man allenfalls am äußersten Rand der Eve-Systeme von seltsamen Schiffen, die alles in ihrer Umgebung vernichteten. Es könnte sich hierbei aber auch um ein besonders raffinierten Gag für den neuen „EVE“-Film handeln, der in wenigen Monaten rauskommen soll und angeblich das Budget der Firma mehrfach gesprengt hat. Sie ging runter zu Silver, der wie immer die Stellung hielt, auch wenn er momentan vor sich hin schlummerte und EVI fliegen ließ. Phoenixclaw ertappte sich in letzter Zeit häufiger dabei, wie sie Silver beim Schlafen zuschaute. Wenn er wach war, wirkte er in letzter Zeit immer extrem angespannt. Sie setzte sich einfach hin und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben. Mittlerweile wusste Phoenixclaw von Reshanta, dass sie ihn tatsächlich von der Schwelle zurückgeholt hatte. Das „wie“ war zwar immer noch nicht gelöst, da Reshanta die Antwort weiterhin zurückhielt, doch sonst war alles klar. Abermals schaute Phoenixclaw auf ihre, nun behandschuhten, Hände. Die Synapse hatte damals die intelligenten Implantate vollständig mit ihrem Körper verschmelzen lassen. Wie einst Admiral Larissa Shepard war sie nun ein Wesen der Synorganik. Ob das nun vor- oder nachteilhaft war, blieb Ansichtssache. Während sie ihre Gedanken treibe lies musste sie schmunzeln, da sie plötzlich daran dachte, dass sie etwas geschafft hatte, was vielen immer noch suspekt war: Sie konnte das Friedensmanifest zwischen Dak’ratur und Wing, sowie den Bak’tarar und den Altairs nicht nur festigen, sondern sogar eine leichte Waffenbruderschaft festigen. So etwas war noch niemanden vor ihr gelungen. Desweiteren führte sie ihr Weg immer wieder in die Tempel des Pantheons. Zuletzt reiste sie gar durch den Voyager-Cluster um die Stätte der In’rui anzuschauen. Auch den Titeria-Komplex, eine weitere Anlage der In’rui, hatte sie mittlerweile besucht. Phoenixclaw startete auf ihrer Konsole eine Simulation, die einen möglichen Kriegsverlauf zeigte. Es wird hart. Sehr hart. In dem Moment piepsten die Konsolen hintereinander auf. Eine Nachricht der Star Alliance, zu der sie alle inzwischen gehörten, war eingetroffen. Silver wachte auf und schaute sie sich an. Er und Phoenixclaw lächelten als sie die Nachricht lasen, dann wurde der Kurs zu einem Treffen der 5. Flotte gesetzt. 10 Tage v.R.E Auf der Campanile-Station machte die Phoenix eine längere Pause um neue Vorräte und die letzten Leute an Bord zu holen. Noch immer befand sie sich in keiner Flotte, obwohl sie bereits Manöver mit der 3. und 5. Flotte geflogen war. Phoenixclaw hatte mit ihrer neusten Nahkampfwaffe, einer Kampflanze der Volintisa, einige beeindruckende Kampfergebnisse im VR-Raum erzielt und ging ins "Starbound"; dem bekanntesten Club in diesem Quadranten. Da aktuell die 3. Flotte einige Übungsmanöver in der Nähe hatte war der ganze Club mit Soldaten und Offizieren der 3. überflutet. Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich Abtes (eine Mischung aus Absinth und Rynkol). Ein durchtrainierter Offizier mittlerem Alters und mit tiefschwarzen Haaren setzte sich neben ihr, sie beachtete ihn gar nicht und trank den Shot in einen Zug. Da meinte der Offizier: „Das Zeug ist stark, aber nicht mal ein Kent'rar könnte Sie unter den Tisch trinken, oder?“ Sie bestellte sich einen zweiten Shot. "Das ist halt der Vorteil meiner Kybernetik. Alkohol wird viermal so schnell abgebaut und meine Zellen werden vor dem Giftstoffen geschützt. Ich krieg nicht mal 'nen Kater." "Wieso trinken Sie?" Phoenixclaw beachtete den Offizier immer noch nur am Rande. "Weil da draußen ein Haufen von Massenvernichtungswaffen auf uns zu kommt und ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe, in welcher Flotte ich gegen diese Dinger kämpfen werde." "Welche stehen denn zur Auswahl?" "Pff... Die 3. unter Admiral Rektia, von dem ich momentan nur etwas gehört, aber nie gesehen habe; und die 5. unter Admiral Shepard, wobei mir deren Taktik zu wenig Freiräume gibt." "Hm... Ich glaube keiner von beiden will Sie ind er Flotte haben. Master Techtron hat nämlich schon etwas anderes mit Ihnen vor.", entgegnete der Offizier nachdenklich und holte sich ein Gingerale. "Was gibt Ihnen das Recht diese Behauptung aufzustellen?", fragte Phoenixclaw, die nun doch etwas beschwipst war. "Was mir das Recht gibt? Oh, moment, ich muss mich kurz vorstellen: Admiral Lucius Rekita; Oberbefehlshaber der 3. Flotte der Star Alliance. Angenehm Sie kennenzulernen, Commander Phoenixclaw." Phoenixclaw blickte kurz geschockt auf den Offizier neben ihr und sah die vier goldenen Streifen auf dessen Proxima-Anzug. "Oh... Verdammt.", brachte sie nur raus. Rekita lächelte und stand auf, dabei meinte er nur: "Halten Sie sich einfach für diese "Massenvernichtungswaffen" und den Ruf der Star Alliance bereit, dann kann die Zukunft Sie nicht mehr überraschen. Noch einen schönen Abend." So ging er, und Phoenixclaw blickte dem durchtrainierten und trotzdem taktisch visiertem Admiral nach. 1 Woche v.R.E „Und es gibt keine Zweifel?“, fragte Phoenixclaw nervös. „Nein. Sie sind in der Galaxie und arbeiten sich bereits vor. Die Citadel-Gemeinschaft weiß noch nichts davon, aber das wird sich bald ändern.“, antwortete der Agent über Videoleitung. „Ist das bereits dem Admiralitätsrat mitgeteilt worden?“ „Ja, gerade eben.“ „Oh, sehr gut. Danke für den Hinweis.“ Sie und der Agent salutierten beide. „Das ist nicht mein Tag...“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw nur und ging aus dem Kommunikationsraum raus. Die Zeichen häuften sich. Bald würde es los gehen. Zahlreiche Stationen tarnten sich, tilgten sich aus Sternenkarten und Wegbeschreibungen. Die Core-Station, das Rückgrat des EDI-Netzwerkes und von EVI, hatte sich bereits vor zwei Wochen als Mond vom Planeten Herema getarnt, sowie zusätzlich sämtliche Schildgeneratoren bereit gemacht. Die Phoenix flog immer noch nicht mit Vollbesetzung, obwohl inzwischen nicht nur die gesamte Crew samt Zweitmannschaft an Bord war. Noch immer waren einige Kajüten leer und Panzerspinte ungenutzt. „Oh Mann... Das wird eine harte Nummer.“, stöhnte Phoenixclaw als sie sich vor zu Silver setzte. „Wieso?“, fragte dieser nur. Phoenixclaw wedelte mit den Glass-Tab vor seiner Nase rum. „Die Prognosen überschlagen sich. Aber die Föderation ist immer noch nicht bereit. Nicht mal die wing’schen Stationen und Kolonien sind bereit. Meine letzte Rückmeldung bezieht sich sogar noch auf Barcelona und einem Problem mit deren Impac-Sec-Schild, den hätten sie schon vor Wochen bereitmachen sollen. Wieso landet das eigentlich alles bei mir? Admiral Rekita ist doch der Oberbefehlshaber, oder täusch ich mich da?“ „Du weißt ja nicht. Bei der letzten Rundmail stand etwas von „strukturellen Veränderungen“. Vielleicht haben sie dich irgendwie ausversehen nach oben gebracht.“ „Pff. Ich und Admiral? Wenn soll ich dann für mein Scheitern verantwortlich machen? Ne, ich glaube einfach, da ist was durcheinander geraten. So und nun müssen wir zur Terrestes-Station. Techtron hat da irgendwas.“ Silver nickte nur als er die Koordinaten sah. Die Terrestes-Station tauchte wie eine bedrohliche Dornenkrone inmitten von Trümmern auf. Der Planet, den sie einst umkreiste, wurde vor 60 Jahren in die Luft gesprengt. Nun gab es nur noch seine Trümmer und die Station, die um den blauen Riesen Rigel kreisten. Bei ihrer Ankunft sahen Phoenixclaw und Silver insgesamt neun Schiffe, die auf die Station zuflogen. Fast alle waren bekannt. „Der Admiralitätsrat? Hier? Ist das ein Scherz?“, fragte Phoenixclaw ungläubig zu EVI. „Nein. Es hängt wohl mit Techtrons großen Ankündigungen zusammen.“ „Ankündigungen?“, fragte Silver und kam Phoenixclaw zuvor. EVI zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Bereits beim Andocken herrschte eine seltsame Hektik. Die Lotsen wollten die Phoenix scheinbar so schnell wie möglich an der Station angedockt haben, da sie sich fast überschlugen. Als Phoenixclaw endlich einen Fuß auf die Station gesetzt hatte, warteten zwei verschiedene Leute um sie in den Konferenzraum Nummer 2 zu bringen. Als sie dort endlich war, stand sie vor verschlossenen Türen. In diesem kleinen Moment, wo sie klar denken konnte, fragte sie sich, warum scheinbar alle Admiräle auf der Station waren, und warum sie scheinbar dabei sein sollte. Dann ging es mit der Hektik weiter. Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und sie „durfte“ eintreten. Um einen runden Holztisch saßen die neun Admiräle und Techtron, wobei ein Platz, nämlich genau der gegenüber von Techtron, noch frei war. Da sie also keinen anderen sah, setzte sie sich zögernd hin. Etwas unsicher schaute sie auf die Admiräle, die teilweise genauso verwundert dreinblickten wie sie selbst. Nur Admiral Shepard, mit der sie vor wenigen Wochen erst ein Gespräch bezüglich der Rolle der Phoenix in der 5. Flotte hatte, lächelte. „Gut, dann sind ja alle da.“, meinte Techtron und stand auf. Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihn, wobei zusätzlich das Licht etwas gedimmt wurde. „Wie sie alle wissen, haben wir vor einigen Monaten mit den Vorbereitungen für den großen Kampf angefangen. Die Werften der Wing Technologies konnten innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit genügend Schiffe für insgesamt 38 Flottillen á 100 Schiffe herstellen. Desweiteren befinden sich die Titan-Klasse Schiffe „Atlas“, „Hyperion“ und „Kronos“ noch in Bau. Wollen Sie dazu etwas wissen?“, fing Techtron einfach an. Rekita meldete sich gleich zu Wort: „Ja. Meinen Quellen nach wird gerade noch ein weiteres Schiff gebaut. Die 20 Kilometer lange „Kolossos“. Uns allen ist klar wo die neuen Schiffe eingesetzt werden, doch was ist mit der Kolossos?“ „Sie wird in die 6. Flotte kommen, genau wie die Titan-Schiffe. Leider dauert der Bau jetzt schon länger als geplant, weshalb ich momentan nicht sagen kann, ob es überhaupt zum Einsatz kommt.“, antwortete Techtron einfach. Nun fragte ein weiterer Admiral, seinem Abzeichen nach der der 1. Flotte: „Sie erwähnten gerade die 6. Flotte, Master Techtron. Aber bis jetzt haben Sie noch keinen Admiral für die 6. ernannt. Wann entscheiden Sie sich endlich?“ „Genau jetzt, Admiral Nirava. Der Admiral der 6. Flotte sitzt nämlich schon unter uns.“ Getuschel unter einigen. Phoenixclaw bemerkte, wie sie von Shepard fixiert wurde. Die Admiräle der Handelsallianz begannen über eine mögliche Beteiligung in der Star Alliance zu streiten. „Wer ist es?“, fragte Admiral Rekita einfach, obwohl es irgendwie gespielt wirkte. Nun sah Phoenixclaw, wie sich Nirava und der Admiral der 2. Flotte scheinbar bereit machten. Rekita, Shepard und der Admiral der 4. blieben ganz ruhig, als wüssten sie es schon. Techtron nickte den drein zu. „Es ist Admiral Phoenixclaw.“ Abgesehen von Rekita, Shepard und dem Admiral der 4., die von einem anderen Jericho genannt wurde, schauten alle geschockt auf sie. Phoenixclaw war sich nicht sicher, meinte aber ebenfalls etwas geschockt zu schauen. „Oh, nein. Das ist ein Witz, oder?“, rutschte es ihr deswegen raus. „Das will ich hoffen! Einfach so einen Commander zum Admiral der 6. Flotte zu ernennen ist mehr als nur Abwegig!“, meinte der Admiral der 2. Flotte. „Regen Sie sich ab Lawrence. Phoenixclaw wurde schon vor zwei Wochen zum Admiral ernannt. Bis auf Techtron und einen kleinen Zirkel an Eingeweihten wusste es nur noch keiner.“, beschwichtigte Shepard, wobei ein schneidender Tonfall in ihrer Stimme lag. Phoenixclaw schaute auf die drei Admiräle, die davon bereits wussten, während sie die anderen ausblendete, die dagegen protestierten. Techtron erkannte die Situation und bot eine Pause an, die von den sechs anderen Admirälen ohne weiteres angenommen wurde. Als selbige verschwunden waren und Phoenixclaw sich ebenfalls davonstehlen wollte, wurde sie aufgehalten. Nachdem sich die kleine Runde gesetzt hatte, ließ sie ihrem Frust freien Lauf: „Ohne hier zu persönlich zu werden, aber wieso wurde ich nicht darüber informiert, dass ich vor zwei Wochen zum Admiral befördert wurde? Und wieso wurde ich das überhaupt?“ „Wir haben deine Akten gelesen, Kleines. Niemand anderes war dafür so geeignet wie du.“, erklärte Jericho und lehnte sich zurück. Admiral Shepard pflichtete ihr bei: „Bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung auf der Stareagle wusste ich, dass wir beide unsere Strategien etwa gleich auslegen würden. Bei unseren letzten Treffen war es also nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass sie sich nahezu glichen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass du dich immer auf die WT-300 Phoenix bezogen hast, und ich mich auf meine Flotte. Ich habe dich vorgeschlagen.“ „Meine Beobachter haben sich deiner Coneixement-Reise angeschlossen und mir immer wieder Berichte geschickt. Deine Leistungen mit den Dak’ratur und den Bak’tarar waren wirklich ohnegleichen. Einen solchen Vertrag hätte ich nicht mal in einer millionen Jahre hinbekommen. Desweiteren war unser kleines Gespräch vor einigen Tagen sehr... aufschlussreich.“, legte Admiral Rekita nach. „Aber das alles zählte sowieso nicht, da ich bereits kurz nach den Ereignissen am Alpha-Portal die nötigen Schritte unternommen hatte. Inoffiziell waren Sie bereits Admiral, da waren Sie offiziell noch nicht mal in der Star Alliance. Die Empfehlungen der Admiräle Rekita, Jericho und Shepard waren also löblich, aber nicht nötig.“, schloss Techtron. „Aber niemand kam auf die Idee etwas zu erwähnen? Wirklich niemand?!“, fragte sie fassungslos. „Ursprünglich war eine große Zeremonie im Tempelkomplex der Klangtürme geplant gewesen, leider änderten sich die Pläne im Zuge der Vorbereitungen. Sie müssen also mit dieser mündlichen Ernennung auskommen. Die nötigen Sachen wie angepasste Uniform und Dienstmarken wurden vorhin auf die Phoenix gebracht. Ihre Unterlagen wurden bereits vor wenigen Tagen angeglichen. Es fehlte nur noch die Kenntnisnahme.“, antwortete Techtron gelassen. „Aber die 6. Flotte... Kann das kein anderer machen? Das ist die Zerstörer-Flotte. Ich bin dem nicht gewachsen.“, protestierte Phoenixclaw. „Dagegen kannst du nichts machen. Ich wurde auch einfach so zum Admiral der 5. Man nimmt das an und macht was man kann.“, entgegnete Shepard gelassen. „Außerdem kommt da noch mehr auf Sie zu. Admiral Rekita hat sich dazu einverstanden erklärt, im Kriegsfall auf den Posten des Fleet-Admirals zu verzichten. Diesen werden Sie dann übernehmen.“, fügte Techtron noch an. „Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Ich bin ein Stratege auf den Schlachtfeld, nicht im Raumkampf. Wenn die Reaper kommen, wird das so zur Katastrophe führen.“, wehrte Phoenixclaw ab. „Wir werden sehen. Die anderen dürfen wieder reinkommen, EVira.“, meinte er zu seiner KI. Die anderen Admiräle stellten sich immer noch gegen sie, da sie aber das Vertrauen von den Admirälen der 3. und 4. Flotte, allen voran auch noch dem der wichtigen 5. Flotte und sogar Techtron genoss, mussten sich die anderen beugen. Admiral Fontana, den sie bei ihrer Reise zur Abstergo-Station kennengelernt hatte, gratulierte ihr sogar. Das restliche Treffen ging um mögliche Strategien und Schutzmechanismen. Es wurde erklärt welche Stationen schon geschützt waren, welche noch geschützt werden mussten, was mit den Energieschilden von Barcelona und der Atlantis-Station war und so weiter. Phoenixclaw kehrte völlig geschafft auf die Phoenix zurück und fand dort einen neuen, schwarzen, Proxima-Anzug vor. Dieser sah mehr so aus, wie die Uniform von Admiral Lawrence. Und auch die Admiräle der Handelsallianz hatten diese schwarzen Anzüge angehabt. Sie schaute sich ihn genauer an. Fast das ganze Oberteil war schwarz. An den Schultern und dem Kragen bestand es aus einem weiteren, weißen Stück Stoff, wobei dort auch noch die fünf Streifen eines Admirals waren. Die Vita-Bahnen waren rot und zogen sich mehr an der Seitenteilen entlang. Phoenixclaw schaute auf ihre momentane, nun dunkelblaue, Uniform mit den weißen Vita-Bahnen und den drei weißen Streifen auf den Schultern. Von allen drei Proxima-Anzügen hatte ihr der, den sie am Anfang trug, am besten gefallen. Der weiße war allerdings den Forschern und freiberuflichen Leuten vorbehalten, und das war sie ja nicht mehr. „Ok… Los geht’s.“, dachte sie nur laut und zog den neuen Proxima-Anzug an. Danach wechselte sie ihre Dienstmarke aus. Als sie sich danach im Spiegel sah, blickte ihr eine verunsicherte Frau in Admirals-Uniform entgegen. Sie musste deswegen sogar nervös lachen. Sie ging später und setzte Kurs auf den Manmah-Nebel (das Lokale Cluster). Dort würde sich die 6. Flotte, die nur im äußersten Notfall gegründet wurde, treffen. Nachdem sie vor zu Silver gegangen war und er die neue Uniform sah, machte er große Augen und einen Gesichtsausdruck der mit „Ist das echt?“ übersetzt werden kann. Phoenixclaw nickte einfach nur. 4 Tage v.R.E Die 6. Flotte war zusammengestellt und bereit. Sämtliche relevanten Stationen befanden sich außer Reichweite für die Reaper. Viele Kolonien von Föderationsspezies waren evakuiert worden. Die Flotten aller Reiche, Imperien, Republiken und Stämmen waren benachrichtigt und befanden sich in Position. Admiral Phoenixclaw war trotzdem nicht zum Lachen. Laranc-Sonden bestätigten, was dem Hohen Rat bereits seit einer Woche bewusst war: Die Reaper waren da. Die äußersten Bereiche von Alpha, Alpha und Alpha, Delta wurden angegriffen. Es war der letzte Abend bevor deswegen die Kriegs-Konventionen eingesetzt werden sollten. Der letzte kultivierte Abend, welcher mit Konzerten und Kultur vollgestopft war. Irgendjemand war auf die Idee gekommen, dass führende Offiziere und oder Militärs musizieren sollten. So kam es, dass neben folklorischen Tänzen und Gesängen von Neurokia und Feret’asimer, auch Metal- und Heavy Metal-Bands der Altairs auftraten. Dazwischen waren kleinere Opernabschnitte und sogar ein Kabarettist (wie auch immer er da reingekommen ist). Phoenixclaw selbst wurde, da sie die Astreus ist, irgendwie zum Singen einer großen Arie zur Ehren des Pantheons und der Galaxie-Mutter Reshanta verdonnert. In einem königsblauen Kleid mit langer Schleppe und unzähligen verwobenen Kristallen (sie fühlte sich nie alberner) und mit tiefblauer Schminke im Gesicht, wartete sie neben der Bühne auf ihren Einsatz. Momentan waren da noch die sieben Mitglieder einer altairs’schen Metal-Band, die überall das Zeichen der NF trugen (und wohl auf wirklich die Mitglieder dieses legendären Zirkels waren. Doch auch nach diesem extrem beeindruckenden Auftritt war sie noch nicht dran, da noch jemand anderes seine Nummer vor ihr hatte. Commander Ironfist (eine bissige Frau die Haare auf den Zähnen und wahrlich Metall in den Fäusten hatte) und eine buntgemischte Gruppe traten auf die Bühne und begannen ein Lied namens „The last Crusade“, in dem jeder dazu aufgefordert wurde dem letzten Kreuzzug zu folgen und seinen Dienst zu tun. Phoenixclaw konnte diese weitere Verzögerung nicht gutheißen, da ihre Nerven langsam versagten. Techtron hatte sie erst vor wenigen Stunden darüber informiert, dass sie tatsächlich in den Rang des Fleet-Admirals aufsteigen würde, sobald der Krieg beginnt. In diesem Fall wäre sie plötzlich die Oberbefehlshaberin der Star Alliance. Desweiteren musste Präsident Arivoso immer noch einen Fleet-Admiral für die Föderationsflotte und die galaktische Allianz ernennen. Würde es, wie von vielen prophezeit, Admiral Rekita treffen, muss für ihn kurzfristig Ersatz gefunden werden. Traf es hingegen den zweiten Favoriten, Admiral Lakratoska, einen hitzköpfigen und imperialistischen Dak’ratur, so musste die Star Alliance dessen eher nachteilbehafteten Kriegsplänen folgen. So oder so wäre dieser Krieg anstrengend und für viele eine Niederlage. Die Bühne vor ihr wurde verdunkelt, das war ihr Einsatz. Phoenixclaw riss sich von den Gedanken los und atmete nochmal durch. Die Arie war großartig, melancholisch und anklagend, aber auch hoffnungsgebend und wegführend. In den Proben hat sie regelmäßig Gänsehaut bekommen, wenn der erste und zweite Einsatz des Chores kam. Sie war genau in der Mitte der Bühne angekommen, als sich die männlichen Stimmen des ersten Chores erhoben. Als die Harfe ertönte verstummten sie und setzte ein. Sie sang in der Rolle der Reshanta, die auf ihre Kinder blickte und ihnen den richtigen Weg beschrieb, während sie immer weiter abdrifteten. Sie warnte vor den Wesen, die das ausnützen könnten und appellierte an die Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit. Dann kam der erste Einsatz des gesamten Chores. Sie sangen klagend über Opfer, über Herrscher, über Reiche. Sie sangen über jene die fielen, über jene die noch fallen werden. Sie sangen über den qualvollen Weg. Phoenixclaw, also Reshanta, sprach dazwischen, wollte, dass ihre Kinder die Augen öffnen und weitermachten, zurück fanden. Nun sang sie erneut davon, dass man endlich die Augen öffnen sollte, da sonst alte Vergehen erneut begangen werden. Sie sprach von den Sünden der Vergangenheit, die die Zukunft zerstörten und davon was mit den Seelen und Körpern der alten Rassen passierten. Sie sang von dem Untergang tausender Leben. Von den Bestien, die das ermöglichten. Sie bat erneut um das öffnen der Augen und des Geistes, damit endlich was unternommen wurde. Sie sang und warnte vor den vergifteten Worten, die von den Dämonen der Finsternis kamen. Dann kam der zweite Einsatz des Chores, wo die „Kinder“ es endlich begriffen hatten. Phoenixclaw übernahm hierbei die leitende Stimme. Sie nahmen das Leid an, fügten sich den Weisungen und öffneten die Augen. Die Leute kämpften war das Leben und antworteten auf die Rufe und Schreie der Götter. Die letzten Zeilen wurden angeschlagen. Man fragte, warum das Leben gegeben wurde, wenn doch eh jeder sterben würde. Man erzählte und antwortete. Es ging um den noch zu begehenden Weg, dass er schwer und steinig wird; dass viele ihn nicht überleben werden. Doch sollte man nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, sondern nach vorne schauen und auf das Morgen hoffen. Man sollte kämpfen und sich erwehren, genau wie es die Götter wollten. Damit man selber lebt, damit das Reich lebt. Sie alle sangen am Schluss das große „Aria Reshanta i Pentregia“ übersetzt: „Gelobt sei Reshanta und das Pantheon der Ewigkeit“. Für sie war es immer noch unverständlich, warum ein so negatives und aufrührerisches Lied in die Veranstaltung geschafft hat, aber der aufbrausende Applaus betäubte diese Gedanken. Sie verneigte sich und ging mit dem Chor von der Bühne. Immer noch etwas außer Atem stand Phoenixclaw wieder hinter der Bühne und schaute in den Spiegel. Während sie gesungen hatte, spürte sie die Kraft von Reshanta und hatte deswegen die Angst gehabt, dass sie plötzlich die Kraftzeichnungen einer Astreus bekommen hatte. Das stimmte nicht, auch wenn ihre Augen in einen seltsamen blau schimmerten. „Das war großartig, Admiral.“, sprach jemand hinter ihr. Er stand im Schatten, sie konnte ihn im Spiegel nicht sehen. „Oh, vielen Dank.“, meinte sie deswegen nur geschafft und drehte sich um. Dann war sie erstaunt. Hinter ihr stand Präsident Arivoso. „Sie wollen gleich den Fleet-Admiral ernennen, richtig?“, folgerte sie wegen seines Auftauchends. „Ja, das ist korrekt. Eine ganze Galaxie bangt um die Antwort der Frage, welchen Admiral ich als geeignet genug sehe um die intergalaktische Streitmacht anzuführen. Ich habe erst jetzt den geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden.“, antwortete Arivoso mit seinem recht eigenen Lächeln und seiner klingenden Stimme. „Bestimmt Admiral Rekita der Star Alliance, richtig?“ „Nein, nicht ganz. Die Star Alliance hatte sich etwas zurückgehalten, als es um den Namen des Admirals der 6. Flotte ging. Ich habe ihn erst vor zwei Minuten erfahren.“ „Moment. 6. Flotte? Sie meinen…?“ „Ich meine Sie, ganz genau.“ „Oh nein. Schlimmer Fehler. Ich kenne mich mit den intergalaktischen Beziehungen und Kriegsführungen nicht aus. Wenn Sie das offiziell machen, wird das einen Aufstand geben.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw entschieden. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sind noch zu neu, viele kannten nur ihren Namen. Mit der Reise, die Sie die letzten sechs Monate gemacht haben, konnten Sie die wichtigsten Kulturen und deren Philosophien kennenlernen, ohne sich mit deren Politik herum zu ärgern. Denken Sie doch bitte mal nach: Wenn ich den Titel Admiral Rekita gegeben hätte, hätten sich die Dak’ratur und einige andere Spezies regelmäßig geweigert dessen Flottenbewegungen zu folgen, aus Angst dadurch benachteiligt zu sein. Das wäre im Umkehrschluss auch mit sämtlichen anderen Admirälen passiert. Sie hingegen sind noch zu neu und auch nicht in eine Föderationspezies eingeboren, sondern aufgenommen worden. Somit misstraut Ihnen fast niemand. Bitte, folgen Sie mir, dann machen wir das nur eben offiziell. Wir können leider keine große Zeremonie abhalten, denn ab morgen befinden wir uns im Krieg mit den Reapern.“, meinte Arivoso einfach so und ging vor. Phoenixclaw sträubte sich anfangs, nahm es dann aber an. Sie traten beide wieder auf die Bühne. Präsident Arivoso sprach von dem drohenden Krieg und davon, dass mit dem Ende dieser Feier um null Uhr galaktischer Standartzeit, das erste Mal seit mehreren tausend Jahren die Kriegskonvention wieder gilt. Er sprach vielen Spezies und Militärs sein Vertrauen aus, betonte dabei aber immer wieder, dass man in dieser Situation nicht zu überzogenen Mitteln greifen darf. Die Wiederkolonisation der Planeten und die Intakthaltung der Ökosysteme waren die oberste Priorität (womit sich Planetenklatsche und Nova-Bombe größtenteils erledigt hätten), gleich nach der Beseitigung der Reaper-Katastrophe. Er appellierte an die Kolonien und Welten, die Flüchtlinge aufnehmen sollten und daran, was alles getan werden kann. Dann ernannte er, mehr nebenbei, Phoenixclaw zum Fleet-Admiral der Föderationsflotte und der galaktischen Allianz, und übergab ihr das Wort. Phoenixclaw war natürlich etwas überrumpelt von dieser abrupten Ernennung, konnte sich Arivosos Standpunkten aber nur anschließen. Sie ging aber nochmal einen Schritt weiter und meinte in einen Seitenhieb zu sämtlichen Kolonien, die immer noch nicht evakuiert wurden, dass dies nun die letzte Chance war. Wer bis morgen diese Gebiete nicht verlassen hat, besaß keine Garantie mehr, dies lebend zu schaffen. Durch das zustimmende Gemurmel fühlte sie sich bestätigt und wurde dann von Arivoso mit einem Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion verabschiedet. Sie wusste erst einige Zeit später, dass damit offiziell der Krieg begonnen hatte, denn dieser Gruß wurde nur während Kriegszeiten verwendet. 6 Stunden v.R.E Die Phoenix befand sich im Erdorbit, umgeben von Allianz-Schiffen, die nur einen geringen Teil ihres wahren Ausmaßes sehen konnten. Phoenixclaw, die nun offiziell der Fleet-Admiral der Star Alliance und der geeinten Streitmächte der Föderation war, wurde zu einen QVK-Gespräch gebeten. Dieses wurde von Admiral Hackett erbeten, er wusste scheinbar von ihrer neuen Position. Als sie in den neuen Kommunikationsraum trat, der sowohl mit Quantenverknüpfer, wie auch mit modernster Instra-Technologie ausgestattet war, tauchten zwei Hologramme vor ihr auf. Das eine gehörte Admiral Hackett, das andere zu einem anderen Admiral, welcher auf der Erde stationiert war und dessen Gesicht sie einmal vor langer Zeit gesehen hatte. „Admiral.“, meinte Hackett. „Admirals.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw zu beiden. „Admiral.“, meinte der dritte. „Wieso wollten Sie noch ein Gespräch mit mir?“, fragte Phoenixclaw gleich. „Wie steht es bei Ihnen? Sind alle bereit?“, fragte Hackett. „Ich habe noch nie so viele Leute gesehen, die mir gleichzeitig die Treue schwören. Die meisten sind bereit. Wir haben seit zwei Tagen den Kriegszustand und evakuieren die letzten Kolonien. Die Reaper konnten dennoch schon zwei Welten übernehmen. Ist die Erde und die Allianz dafür gerüstet?“ „Größtenteils. Ich konnte dafür sorgen, dass die SSV Normandy SR2 in letzter Sekunde freigegeben wurde. Wir werden Shepard morgen wieder in Dienst stellen und die Normandy unter sein Kommando stellen, solange sich das Parlament nicht dagegen stellt. Ansonsten kann ich nicht viel dazu sagen. Niemand kann sich auf eine solche Katastrophe vorbereiten. Niemand.“, antwortete der andere Admiral. EVI blendete kurz seinen Namen ein: Admiral Anderson. Deswegen kannte Phoenixclaw sein Gesicht, er hatte sie damals zwischen den Leichen ihrer Eltern gefunden. „Die 2. Flotte hält sich jedenfalls bereit. Die 5. Flotte hat Stellung bezogen. Auch die restlichen sind informiert. Sorge macht uns nur, was passiert, wenn Arcturus fällt.“, gab Hackett zu bedenken. „Wenn die Arcturus-Staiton fällt, kommen die Reaper innerhalb kürzester Zeit ins Sol-System. Ab da können auch wir nichts mehr machen. Auch ich bin an die Regeln gebunden und die besagen ein, eigentlich, striktes Einmischungsverbot. Eigentlich dürfte ich nicht mal mit Ihnen reden, meine Herren.“ „Und doch tun Sie’s. Und doch befindet sich eine „Fregatte“ von der Länge eines Schlachtschiffes inmitten der 2. Flotte.“, warf Hackett ein. „Ich habe noch eine Sache auf der Erde zu tun, bevor die Reaper kommen und sie eventuell zum Sperrgebiet ernannt wird.“ „Barcelona?“, fragte Hackett gleich und verwunderte den anderen Admiral. „Genau. Ich kann der 1. Flotte sagen, dass sie das Portal verteidigen soll. Vielleicht kann ich so einige Minuten schaffen, es wird aber nicht viel sein. Die Allianz muss sich im klaren sein, dass weder Arcturus, noch Sol gehalten werden kann.“, sprach Phoenixclaw gelassen und blickte auf ein Hologramm, welches neben ihr aufploppte. Anscheinend fiel gerade das batarianische Reich. „Das ist nicht nötig. Allerdings… Dann gibt es dieses Schild tatsächlich?“, fragte Hackett verwundert. „Ganz genau. Sollten die Reaper eintreffen, sollen die Leute so schnell es geht nach Barcelona und Katalonien geschafft werden. Dies sind die sichersten Orte, die es dann noch auf der Erde gibt.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw leicht abwesend. Eine weitere Nachricht auf dem Hologramm bezieht sich auf Barcelona. Der Schild war einsatzbereit. Sie sollte ihn anschalten. „Ich muss nun leider zu einer Besprechung des Parlaments. Danke, dass Sie mir zeigen konnten, was aus Commander Lionclaw geworden ist. Anderson Ende.“, meinte Admiral Anderson und salutierte. Dann verschwand sein Hologramm. „Auch ich muss mich nun leider den weiteren Vorbereitungen zuwenden. Möge Gott Sie beschützen, Admiral Phoenixclaw. Hackett Ende.“ „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch viel Glück. Hoffentlich wird die Menschheit nach diesem Krieg noch existieren. Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspreton, Admiral Hackett.“, sprach Phoenixclaw, ehe sie die Verbindung gegenseitig beendeten. Sie drehte sich um. „EVI, mach das Shuttle bereit. Ich muss nach Barcelona. Informier den Bürgermeister, den Präsidenten und den örtlichen Offizier der Star Alliance. Wir machen das Schild an.“, meinte sie und ging raus. Barcelona, der Ursprung der Altairs. Die Stadt und das Land Katalonien waren offizielles Föderationsgebiet, womit die Bürger und Einwohner schon seit Monaten von den Reapern wussten und sich vorbereitet hatten. Viele hatten Verwandte zu sich geholt; Freunde, Freundesfreunde und Freundesfreundesfreunde waren zusammengezogen. Viele Menschen kamen aus allen Teilen des menschlichen Kolonialgebiets und waren nun über die neuen Spezies in Barcelona verwundert, doch nahmen sie die Wünsche ihrer Gastgeber ernst. Ganz Katalonien war vorbereitet worden. Seit mittlerweile zwei Monaten wurden kaum noch Waren importiert. Sobald die Schutzschilde aktiviert waren, konnten sich Stadt und Land alleine versorgen und die Welt außerhalb war dann ein Alptraum, der innerhalb nicht wahr wurde. Phoenixclaw traf die drei anderen Würdenträger im Wing-Tower, jenem Gebäude, welches inoffiziell über 300 Meter hoch war, offiziell und von außen sichtbar aber nur 160 Meter maß. In ihm befand sich die Maschinerie für den gewaltigen Schutzschild, der Barcelona im Unabhängigkeitskrieg und während des Firmen-Krieges schütze. Seit dem Gespräch mit den beiden Allianz-Admirälen waren mittlerweile fast sechs Stunden vergangen. Phoenixclaw stand vor dem Kontrollpult des Schutzschilds und meinte für die staats- und föderationsweite Übertragung, dass damit eine Schutzzone in einem sonst wahrscheinlich verlorenen Gebiet existieren würde. Sie aktivierte es und verfolgte über die Kontrollschirme die Ausbreitung der insgesamt neun Schilde, die sich wie eine Zwiebelhaut zuerst über Barcelona ausbreiteten und dann immer schwächer an die Ränder des Landes getragen wurden. Doch auch ein einziges Schild würde reichen um die Kraft von fünfzehn Hiroshima-Bomben zu überstehen und zurückzuschleudern. Genau in dem Moment, wo das gesamte Schild aktiviert war, meldete sich Silver: „Wir haben in Problem. Die ADf (Allianz-Datafeeds) von jenseits des Arcturus-Portals sind zusammengebrochen. Auch die von Mars werden langsam unregelmäßig. Außerdem melden die Laranc-Sonden im und um den Manmah-Cluster gigantische Wesen. Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!“ „Hab verstanden. Es ist soweit! Die Reaper greifen an!“, rief Phoenixclaw in die Menge. Sie löste damit ein umfangreiches Verteidigungsprotokoll aus und stieg zufrieden in das Shuttle, welches sie zurück zur Phoenix brachte. Das Shuttle war phasenverschoben, was auch nötig war, da bereits während des Aufstiegs mehrere Reaper-Großkampfschiffe nieder gingen. Zusammen mit den Reapern gingen die Trümmer der 2. Flotte auf die Erde nieder und kündeten so von den Schrecken und der Kraft dieser Dämonen. Nachdem Phoenixclaw sicher auf der Phoenix angekommen war, setzte sie Kurs in den Lambda-Bereich, wo sich die 6. Flotte aufhielt. Kurz bevor die Phoenix im Raumtunnel verschwand, kam ihr ihr Schwesterschiff entgegen. Es war das vorerst letzte Mal, das Phoenixclaw die Normandy SR2 sah. Der Sturm brach über die Galaxie herein; und keiner wusste wie man ihm Einhalt gebieten konnte. Ende von "Der Countdown zum Untergang" Nicht über die Länge wundern. Im originalen Word-Dokument waren das 40 Seiten Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon